Encuentros de fin de año
by AishaUchiha
Summary: "Siempre había pensado que las fiestas de fin de año eran juerga con los amigos y ya está. Pero ahora, su pensamiento había cambiado, quizás habían encuentros predestinados que te cambiaban la vida." ONESHOT. RETO DE TWITTER. YAOI. LEMON.


**.:Encuentros de Fin de Año:.**

Reto de crossover de Twitter.

 _ **/ Especial Fin de año 2015 /**_

Yaoi

Au.

Pareja: ZoroxNatsu.

Lemon.

.

.

.

Zoro miraba su copa como perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba contento, pues estaba bebiendo. Pero sus amigos estaban desperdigados por toda la ciudad. Su "capitán", como habían apodado al jefe de su club en la universidad, se había empeñado en ir a otra ciudad para celebrar el fin de este año. Y claro, todos habían acabado perdiéndose por el camino. Aún así no podía quejarse, tenía su ansiado alcohol para entretenerse.

De pronto percibió un color extraño a su izquierda, haciendo que mirara en la dirección. Justo a su lado en la barra se estaba sentando un chico, de poco menos edad que él, con el pelo de un llamativo rosa chicle.

\- Qué color más extraño… - pensó en alto. La música en ese momento no estaba muy alta así que el desconocido pudo oírle y se giró a verlo con desgana.

\- ¿Eh, mi pelo de nuevo? –inclinó la cabeza hacia el espadachín- ¡Es natural, nací así!

Normalmente ni se pensaría en hacerle caso, pero el peliverde alargó la mano con curiosidad y tocó el pelo del otro echándolo hacia atrás. A parte de parecerle suave, dato que se guardaría para él solo. Al tirar del pelo hacia atrás la cabeza del chico subió y sus ojos se encontraron. Negro contra verdes. Algo se paró en ese momento mientras se miraban. Algo extraño si debían de definirlo, como si el cuerpo supiera reconocer que esa persona le cambiaría la noche.

Antes de que eso fuera a más, se separaron y volvieron cada uno a su asiento. El desconocido extendió la mano.

\- Soy Natsu Dragneel – dijo algo alto, pues la música había comenzado a subir. Zoro estrechó la mano con la suya

\- Zoro Roronoa…. –vio al otro reír- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Suena al ruido de un gato… -el otro solo alzó una ceja ante la sonrisa que recibió del pelirosa. Es la primera vez que le decían algo así.

\- ¿Tienes gato para saber eso?

\- Sí, se llama Happy –dijo con entusiasmo- pero como acabo de entrar en la universidad, lo está cuidando mi abuelo.

\- Mi club también tiene una mascota… -dijo pensando en el pequeño reno que Luffy trajo a la sala- se llama Chopper, es un reno.

\- ¿Un reno? – era obvio, que como a todos los que lo conocían, le llamaba la atención- tiene que ser muy difícil cuidarlo.

\- No tanto, yo no me encargo de eso, pero dicen que recoge hierbas medicinales.

Así empezaron una especie de conversación, donde sobretodo hablaba Natsu. Y donde encontraron varias cosas en común. Entre ellas, ambos no podían montar jaleo en ningún sitio porque una chica de su grupo de amigos les haría picadillo si se enterara. Ambos tenían cicatrices de peleas. E igual que Zoro, el menor también se encontraba solo.

Esa noche celebraban allí su pandilla de amigos, a parte de la noche vieja, la despedida de solteros de Erza y Gerard. Pero en algún momento de la noche habían decidido irse a otro lugar dejándolo atrás. Él se había metido en el baño solo un momento, pero para cuando salió ni Lucy, ni Gray ni ningún conocido a la vista. Así que se sentó en la barra mientras pensaba que hacer. ¡Quien le habría dicho como acabaría eso!

\- Entonces eres como yo, no te pierdes, te pierden – dijo el ojinegro todo convencido.

\- Me caes bien – dice después de reír suave. El peliverde solo respondió con una sonrisa a medias.

A él también le estaba cayendo bien, a pesar de que tenía pinta de ser como luffy en carácter, físicamente también le estaba llamando la atención y no sabía porque exactamente. Esos ojos esmeraldas brillaban tanto como las piedras a las que hacían honor, y esa sonrisa… ¿Le ponía esa sonrisa a todo el mundo? Esa sonrisa le hacía sentir unos extraños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Iba a seguir hablando para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, cuando la música paró y en el escenario apareció un presentador anunciando que quedaban pocos minutos para las campanadas y el año nuevo. Al lado suyo les llegaron los susurros de unas chicas sobre pedir deseos para el año nuevo justo antes de las doce campanadas. Entonces el espadachín de dojo se giró a su contrario. Este, miraba para otro lado pero se volvió cuando lo oyó hablar.

\- ¿Tú que desearías? – no era algo típico suyo creer en esas cosas. Tampoco era que estuviese afirmándolo o algo así. Solo… una rara curiosidad.

El adorador de fuego se quedó pensando un rato. La vista desviada por toda la discoteca. ¿Qué pedir? ¿Encontrar a su padre Igneel? Negó con la cabeza. Eso no era un deseo, eso lo lograría. ¿Buenas notas? Frunció el ceño, eso no era un buen deseo… Sus ojos se fijaron en la persona frente a él y sobretodo, en el ojo negro que lo miraba.

\- Una pelea contigo estaría bien.

Zoro no podría haberse sorprendido más, aunque facialmente no lo demostraba. De todo lo que podía desear ¿Él estaba implicado? Además eso era un buen deseo. Y podría cumplirlo. Siempre podría invitarlo al dojo de su ciudad para un duelo. Su mirada se desvió a sus labios por un segundo y una idea vino a su mente, pero la descartó. Ya no estaba pensando claro. Quizás era el alcohol lo que le hacía pensar que esa sonrisa era demasiado atractiva para ser dirigida libremente.

\- ¿Y tú? – pregunta Natsu de vuelta.

\- Otro tipo de batalla… -suelta el ojinegro sin pensarlo muy bien.

\- ¿Qué otra batalla? – pregunta el Dragneel confuso.

Entonces es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Se lleva la mano a la nuca echándose la bronca mentalmente por ese despiste, cuando de nuevo esos labios pasan por su mente. La extraña, loca y disparatada idea de antes acompaña a esa imagen. Miró al pelirosa y este sintió un escalofrío por la intensa mirada. ¡Qué cojones! Él no se iba a arrepentir de nada. Despacio se fue acercando a la cara al chico en frente suya.

Natsu podía oír la cuenta atrás de fondo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ese que parecía decidido a hacer algo. ¿Se estaba acercando o ya eran imaginaciones suyas? Cuando la última campanada sonó, no tuvo tiempo a pensar más porque sus labios eran aplastados por los del otro. Cuando se separaron segundos después, Zoro esboza una sonrisa ladina que hace que otro escalofrío recorra al menor de arriba abajo.

\- Este tipo de batalla.

La cara del otro universitario era un poema. Primero sorprendido, después creyó sentir salir humo por las orejas. Y todo había pasado muy de prisa. Creía oír a la gente a su alrededor festejar algo, pero su mente ahora mismo estaba parada. Sentía la cara arder. Y todo porque un tipo que acababa de conocer le había besado. ¡Le había besado! ¡Un desconocido! ¡Un chico! ¿Y le había gustado? El peliverde lo estaba mirando divertido por la reacción.

\- Si algún día quieres seguir la batalla, solo tienes que preguntar por mí… - alarga la mano por la barra y deja la tarjeta del dojo en el que está, con su número detrás.

Los ojos verdes se dirigen a la tarjeta todavía sin procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Mientras, el otro chico se levanta con intenciones de salir de allí. Ya había bebido más de la cuenta y la gente a partir de ahora se iba a poner más pesada. Era más fácil pillar una botella por el camino y subirse al siguiente bus.

Cuando por fin reacciona, ve a Zoro entre mezclarse con la gente de la pista. Mira su copa un segundo, antes de pegarle un último trago y levantarse limpiándose el borde de la boca. ¡A la mierda! Pasaría la noche como le diera la gana. Aceptaría la invitación. Si es que lo veía. Ahora que se había levantado había muchas personas más altas que él, inclusive algunas mujeres que se habían pasado esa noche a tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros. A pesar de tener un pelo tan llamativo, Zoro parecía entremezclarse bien entre la gente, pues le había perdido la pista.

\- ¿Eh, que haces delante de mí? – dice alguien pero Natsu no lo escucha, no puede oír nada con tanta gente. La que si siente es el toque en su hombro para llamar su atención. Al girarse se encuentra de nuevo cara a cara con Roronoa.

\- ¡Te buscaba! –grita por encima de la música. No tenía tiempo para preguntarle cómo había vuelto al mismo sitio. Sintió el calor subir a su rostro así no que lo miro directamente- Lo haré.

Como no contestaba miro delante pensando que había desaparecido de nuevo, pero estaba ahí. Así que repitió de nuevo, pero Zoro lo miraba mientras se señalaba el oído. Maldita música ¿No podía haberlo conocido en un sitio menos molesto? Lo agarró de la manga y tiró de él para llevarlo por entre la gente hasta la salida del local. Una vez allí lo soltó y se giró a verlo.

\- ¡He dicho que acepto la oferta! –el otro sonrió y de nuevo el calor subió a sus mejillas. Lo había dicho demasiado alto y kami-sama sabía que debía de haberse pasado con la bebida, pues estaba reaccionando un poco como lo haría Lucy.

\- Sí claro –no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo. Había buscado la salida varios minutos pero no había logrado dar con ella. Lo que le resultó raro, pues le parecía haberla visto solo a unos metros.- Aunque tendrás que guiarme hasta donde te quedes…

\- ¿Eh? – el pelirosa le miró sorprendido. Encima que tenía que admitir que quería ir con él ¿Tenía que ofrecer su piso como picadero? El espadachín se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no soy de esta ciudad… pensaba volver en el primer bus que encontrara.

\- ¿Sabes que no hay autobuses a partir de la una? – le preguntó el otro cruzando los brazos por no dar aspecto de vencido- sígueme.

Echó a andar sin mirar atrás, oyendo como al rato unos pasos firmes lo seguían.

.

.

En cuanto le había hecho pasar a su departamento unas calles más allá, Zoro lo tomó por el brazo y lo giró para besarlo. Sus labios parecían saber mejor ahora, era como si estuviera probando el mismísimo fuego. Natsu ni intentó negarse. Sería de locos decir que ahora no quería. En cambio, subió los brazos hasta rodearle el cuello y salvar esa distancia de alturas que había entre ellos. Es la primera vez que se sentía realmente bajito.

Las lenguas luchaban una contra la otra para ejercer el control, pero en algún punto del beso Zoro había alzado a Natsu del suelo y este, con las piernas, se había afianzado a su cadera. Ahora si se podía decir que se sentía encendido, pero no de la manera en la que habitualmente lo decía. Ese beso largo parecía retenerlo de una manera loca y desesperante.

\- ¿Dónde está el cuarto? – pregunta con la voz un poco mas ronca el peliverde.

\- Primera puerta, derecha –respondió justo antes de morder el cuello del otro. El cual gruñó de manera muy sexy para gusto de Natsu.

\- Zoro no esperó para llevarlo donde le indicó, pero se encontró con una mesa de comedor grande.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? – el pelirosa se separó un poco para mirar primero al comedor y después al otro.

\- ¡Es la otra puerta, dije derecha! –gruño algo sonrojado sin querer alargarlo a una estúpida discusión. Pero no pasó por alto que su sentido de la orientación era malo. Eso explicaba porque se lo había encontrado de nuevo en la disco.

El espadachín suspiró y se fue a la puerta contraria para dejarlo caer en la cama, con él encima. Las manos ya se estaban deshaciendo de la chaqueta y buscando los botones de la camisa para tocar esa morena piel de debajo. Cuando rozó la bufanda para quitarla el pelirosa alargó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Ten cuidado con ella – el otro alzó una ceja sin entender, pero después sonrió.

\- Seré cuidadoso… - con un gesto rápido tira de la bufanda y la lleva hasta las manos de Natsu las cuales ata.

Va a protestar pero no puede. De nuevo los fieros labios de Zoro parecían querer comerse los suyos. Pero él no iba a perder. Ágilmente se suelta las muñecas y lleva las manos a la espalda baja del ojinegro para deshacerse de la camisa de este. Sorprendido el mayor que se separa y lo mira con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Podrías dejarte hacer un poco… -el otro emitió un gruñido bajo mientras terminaba por deshacerse de la camisa y acariciaba la cicatriz con una de las manos.

\- ¡Cállate! Hasta hace un rato todavía seguían atrayéndome las chicas –empezó a seguir la cicatriz del pecho de Zoro con los labios.

Este, amplió la sonrisa. Mas que tomárselo a mal, eso era prácticamente un alago. Con rapidez llevó las manos hasta sus mejillas y tiró de su cara para besarlo de nuevo con avidez.

\- Ya veremos si sigues resistiéndote tanto a estar abajo – besa y lame su cuello sin dejarle protestar en condiciones, mientras baja las manos, para por fin sacarle el pantalón.

Era como un juego peligroso y atrayente. Nunca hubiera dicho que algo así le pasaría al final de la noche. Pero no creía arrepentirse de traer ese extraño a casa. Bueno, después de hoy, ya no sería un extraño. Apretó los dientes y soltó un siseo suave cuando notó una mano alrededor de su miembro.

\- Mierda, eres bueno… -soltó algo quedo el pelirosa.

\- No sabes tú cuanto.

Por algo de molestia por verse vencido y entretenimiento del otro, Natsu los gira quedando encima. Y sin dar explicaciones empieza a lamer el pecho del mayor mientras baja poco a poco. El gruñido que sale de la garganta de Zoro, le demuestra lo bien que lo está haciendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que se sienta tan bien hacerlo con otro tío? Las miradas se cruzaron cuando llegó al borde del pantalón. Quizás simplemente porque es él.

Antes de seguir, se ayudaron mutuamente a deshacerse de la ropa contraria, para por fin quedar desnudos. Cosa que no desaprovecharon para recorrerse con la mirada.

\- No eres el primer tío que veo desnudo…

\- Tú tampoco… aunque no como piensas…

\- Tú tampoco…

Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse con ganas. Era de locos, estaba con un chico que acababa de conocer esa noche de pura casualidad, porque sus amigos habían decidido irse a otra ciudad. Todavía se preguntaba en qué momento había decidido que era una buena idea fijarse en los labios del contrario. Estaba seguro que no tiraba para ese lado, después de todo nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguno de su banda. Bueno, ahora ya no lo sabía.

Las manos de ambos, viajaban por la piel del otro, perdiéndose en todos los lugares privados de estos. Era tan exquisito, tan placentero, tan….

\- ¡Ah! – los ojos verdes miran acusadores al chico frente así, cuando sintió un intruso en su trasero. El otro solo sonrió.

\- Prometo que te acabará gustando… -dijo empezando a mover el dedo despacio. El pelirosa cerró los ojos fuerte.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Espera! –fue necesario pararle las uñas para que le hiciera caso.

Zoro alejó el dedo de la zona y Natsu se levantó como un rayo. Lo miraba con incredulidad. ¿Un poco de dolor y se iba? Se preguntaba qué era eso, cuando vio a Natsu aparecer de nuevo en la habitación con un bote de lo que parecía crema en la mano.

\- ¿Eh? – el otro lo miró inquisitivo.

\- ¿No pensarías que te dejaría tocarme el culo de nuevo sin algo de ayuda no?

El ojinegro miraba atento y tragando saliva, como el amante de los dragones dejaba salir la crema del bote para dejarla caer entre sus dedos y aplicársela en la zona baja. Natsu se sonrojó cuando lo vio mirando.

\- ¿¡Solo espera ahí, entendido!?

El espadachín sonrió malicioso y se levantó de la cama para hacer caso omiso de esa estúpida orden que no llegó a su cabeza, y quitarle el bote de las manos. Fue demasiado rápido para que Natsu lo viera. Lo había agarrado en volandas sobre su hombro y lo había echado de nuevo sobre la cama. Esta vez utilizó la corbata para atarle las muñecas al cabecero de la cama, mientras vertía el líquido sobre una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? –el Dragneel lo miraba atentamente aunque algo avergonzado, no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Si utilizo esto no tendrás quejas ¿verdad?

Se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos. Esta vez había apretado más fuerte, así que no podía soltarse. Era solo cuestión de un duelo de miradas. En el que a los pocos minutos, había perdido Natsu gracias a la mano embadurnada de gel sobre su miembro erecto.

\- Eres tan excitante… Natsu –susurró el mayor en su oído. Una especie de gemido sin palabras salió de la boca del menor.

Reconocía que oír su nombre de aquella manera tenía un efecto demasiado positivo para él. Tanto era así, que no había llegado a notar como el primer dedo volvía a introducirse en él. Solo cuando el segundo dedo entra en su interior, se muerde el labio para no soltar sonido.

\- ¿Te está gustando? – el otro no quería responder, pero Zoro tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacer que respondiera- Si respondes, te libero las manos…

Aunque Natsu era terco, aguantó hasta dos dedos más. Al final abrió la boca soltando un suspiro medio gruñido y lo miró fijo.

\- Suéltame.

-Dilo bien… -sonrió el otro.

\- ¡Me gusta! Suéltame para que lo pueda disfrutar más estúpido espadachín.

Después de una risa ronca por el deseo, Zoro lo desata y lo deja agarrarle por la espalda para tirar de él y besarlo. ¡Oh, dios! Se estaba volviendo adicto a eso. Ya con más calma, Natsu se posiciona debajo y se deja abrir de piernas para sentir como el otro roza su miembro contra su entrada. De ser en otro momento, se hubiera echado para atrás y no hubiera hecho nada. Pero después de haberlo preparado tanto, sentía la necesidad de notarlo en su interior.

\- Hazlo ya… es… vergonzoso… -Zoro no parecía querer dejar los besos por sus muslos y hacer lo que debía de una vez.

Realmente le gustaba disfrutar del momento. Pero tampoco le iba a negar lo que más quería al chico de fuego. Porque realmente lo calentaba hasta límites insospechados. Así que, sin más espera, se colocó entre ambas piernas del pelirosa y lo empezó a penetrar lentamente. Como lo había hecho bien antes, con el extraño gel que le dio, no le fue muy complicado entrar por completo en él.

\- ¡Ah! – el gemido de ambos no se hizo esperar. No esa vez.

Zoro contuvo la respiración por un momento. Se sentía muy apretado y tenía unas inmensas ganas de moverse, pero sabía que ahora dependía de la persona bajo suya. Buscó la mirada verdosa mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo en una caricia tranquilizadora. Por fin sus ojos se encontraron y el espadachín notó el sonrojo, ya evidente, en el rostro del otro. Aunque no sabía si era por vergüenza, el alcohol de antes, o el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos.

\- Sigue… -musitó el menor agarrándose de nuevo a su cuello y colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro.

Sin esperar más, el peliverde empieza a moverme primero lento y después más rápido según van aumentando los suspiros del contrario. Se sentía tan bien. Nunca pensó que se podía sentir tan bien penetrar a un hombre, pero quizás solo fuera porque era Natsu. Era como hundirse en un mar de fuego, que te tragaba y te derretía a cada instante. Cuando se creía cerca del orgasmo, llevo una mano a la intimidad del pelirosa para darle más placer.

Observó con gusto como su cara se contraía en una mueca erótica e inclinaba la espalda a la vez que se corría en su mano. Entonces se pudo dar el lujo de terminar en la siguiente embestida y llenar el interior apretado del otro.

Cuando el momento de gloria pasó, se dejó caer sobre el menor y se quedaron unos minutos así, regulando la respiración. La mirada verde se encontró con la negra y una pequeña sonrisa surgió de ambos. Imprevista y natural. Como si fuera un chiste privado.

Después Zoro salió por fin de su interior, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de respuesta. Iba a levantarse, cuando sintió una mano en su brazo.

\- Sigue sin haber autobuses a estas horas.

Si era su forma de retenerlo, eso solo lo hacía ver más lindo. Así que en vez de levantarse al baño como pensaba en un principio, simplemente se acomodó a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima de su pecho. Era quizás algo ñoño hacerlo, pero necesitaba de su calor para dormir en ese momento. Sentía el frío en su espalda y los ojos pesados.

El de ojos verdes sabía que estaba comportándose extraño, pero lo achacó simplemente a que tenía razón. No podía irse porque no había transporte a esas horas de la madrugada. Aunque quiso obviar el tren que salía a las dos de la madrugada, como hora especial por ser fin de año. Los parpados le pesaban y solo quería dormir con compañía.

\- Feliz año nuevo – rió Natsu cuando tiró de las mantas.

\- Es un buen final y principio de año… -respondió el otro ya medio dormido- podría repetirlo.

Eso hizo que una llama extraña se encendiera en el corazón del pelirosa. Y agradeció que estuviera de espaldas a él para que no viera el extraño y casi imperceptible rojo de sus mejillas.

\- No te será tan fácil pillar mi culo de nuevo.

\- Ya lo veremos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a Natsu en plena cara. Con un gruñido se giró para el lado contrario y tiró de la almohada para taparse la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando percibió el olor de otra persona. Y todos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a él.

Se incorporó rojo hasta las orejas, a la vez que notaba un pinchazo en su baja espalda. ¿Qué mierdas? Llevó la mano al sitio afectado soltando un siseo cuando notó algo pegajoso, y miró alrededor. Ya pensaba que se había ido sin decir nada, cuando vio un papel en la mesilla ¿Una nota? Como pudo se acercó a través de la cama y alargó la mano para leerla.

" _Cuando quieras volver a quedar tienes la tarjeta del Dojo y mi número._

 _Feliz resaca. Zoro."_

.

.

Zoro se baja del transporte en su calle y empieza a caminar hacia su casa. Siempre había pensado que las fiestas de fin de año eran juerga con los amigos y ya está. Pero ahora, su pensamiento había cambiado, quizás habían encuentros predestinados que te cambiaban la vida. Y de alguna forma, podía asegurar, que el de anoche había sido el suyo.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Aunque no todos mis seguidores leeran esto porque no es una pareja muy común, por no decir loca. Es la que ganó el test que hice en twitter de posible pareja crossover. Y la ganadora se llevaba un fic. Bien, aquí esta!**

 **A los que hayan aguantado hasta el final muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, o aunque sea que les parezca entretenida. Reconozco que no es para empezar a shippearla, pero tampoco creo que me haya quedado tan mal.**

 **Siendo sincera a mi tampoco me va que los chicos de fairy tail tengan yaoi xD pero bueno, es lo que salio.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinion acerca de ella en un review (los que no tienen cuenta tambien pueden dejarlo) malo o bueno, todo sirve para mejorar. Muchas gracias de nuevo y felices fiestas!**

 **NEko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
